


Letting you know

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, SPN RPF - Freeform, Supernatural RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 132Parings: Jared x ReaderRequest: @impalaimagining-mainblog asked:I think it's prompt list 7, the prompt is "You know when your phone buzzes, it means I’m trying to talk to you, right?" And if you do RPF, Jared please :) if not, Dean is perfectly fine





	Letting you know

You stalked off to the green room where you knew Jared was. He wasn’t answering his texts and you need to talk to him.  
“Jared Padalecki.” You said walking into the room getting oos and uh oh he’s in trouble from Rich and the other cast.  
“Baby hey.” He trail off seeing your face.  
“You know when your phone buzzes, it means I’m trying to talk to you, right?” You asked placing your hands on your hips.  
“Sorry (Y/N).”  
“You’re gonna be read them.”  
He pulled out his phone and read the texts you sent. He looked up wide eyed and about dropped his phone he was shaking so hard.   
“You’re.. we’re.. I’m…” he sputtered as Jensen made him sit fearful he’d tip over from shock.  
“You’re pregnant?!”  
You giggled, “Surprise babe.”


End file.
